Fuel cells continue to play an increasingly important role in power generation for both stationary and transportation applications. A primary advantage of fuel cells is their highly efficient operation which, unlike today's heat engines, are not limited by Carnot cycle efficiency. Furthermore, fuel cells far surpass any known energy conversion device in their purity of operation. Fuel cells are chemical power sources in which electrical power is generated in a chemical reaction between a reducer (hydrogen) and an oxidizer (oxygen) which are fed to the cells at a rate proportional to the power load. Therefore, fuel cells need both oxygen and a source of hydrogen to function.
There are two issues which are contributing to the limited use of hydrogen gas today. Firstly, hydrogen gas (H.sub.2) has a low volumetric energy density compared to conventional hydrocarbons, meaning that an equivalent amount of energy stored as hydrogen will take up more volume than the same amount of energy stored as a conventional hydrocarbon. Secondly, there is presently no widespread hydrogen infrastructure which could support a large number of fuel cell power systems.
An attractive source of hydrogen to power fuel cells is contained in the molecular structure of various hydrocarbon and alcohol fuels. A reformer is a device that breaks down the molecules of a primary fuel to produce a hydrogen-rich gas stream capable of powering a fuel cell. Although the process for reforming hydrocarbon and alcohol fuels is established on a large industrial basis, no known analogous development has occurred for small-scale, highly integrated units.
Therefore, a need exists for a more compact apparatus for generating hydrogen gas from a variety of hydrocarbon fuel sources for use in a fuel cell to power a vehicle.